As Long As We Make It Out Alive
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: The Second Dark Tournament is over, Jeiryo is finally dead, and Team Urameshi is slowly falling apart. But can this rag-tag team stay together when Koenma gives them a mission that sends them on a roller-coaster of adventure? Part 2 of Opposites Attract
1. Prologue: A Really Slobbery Problem

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>Prologue: A Really Slobbery Problem<p>

"Koenma-sama are you sure that it you other storage unit for your energy that's reacting?" George wondered as he looked at the TV that showed a blinking light.

"Yes, once every ten years or so, it'll hop around from location to location until the energy stored in it settles down again." Koenma explained.

"If I may be so bold Koenma-sama, do you think it might be a good idea for the detectives to go after it?" George wondered.

"That is a good idea. Please send Botan after Team Urameshi at once." Koenma settled back in his chair.

"Yes sir." Koenma continued to stare at the TV screen as George left the room.

Koenma sighed to himself, "I just hope they can get along long enough for them to find it."

**To Be Continued…**

**I was doing a poll for this, but since no one was voting I got fed up and went ahead and started this fanfic. But I did get 2 votes 4 "Hell yes!"**

**Thanks for voting YuYuInuWolf and Reiko Tsuchikake! Luv u both!**


	2. Assemble the five year olds

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>Ch1: Assemble the five year olds<p>

"So what does the toddler want now?" Yusuke wondered. He and the others had been summoned to Koenma's office.

"If anyone's a toddler it's you." Amaya groaned. It was easy to say that Team Urameshi was not getting along. A month had passed since the Second Dark Tournament, a month had passed since Jeiryo… and Amaya's death. Hiei didn't want to say anything about it aloud but he was having continuous nightmares of that day, the day he lost Amaya. He wouldn't even tell Amaya when he woke her in the middle of the night.

"Who asked you?" Yusuke snapped.

"I didn't think anyone had to ask me anything in order me to say something." Amaya shot back.

"Kurama, could you get them to stop?" Botan asked beside her boyfriend. Botan was getting a headache.

"Kurama's not their father Boobtan, so how do you expect him to get them to shut up?" Ren butted in rudely.

"If anyone needs to shut up it's you, Ren." Botan growled.

"Me? You're the one who hasn't stopped talking since we left Yusuke's apartment." Ren stated. Kuronue rolled his eyes at the feuding females.

"And you're the one who's been calling us names ever since we met you." Kuwabara said. The team didn't even realize that they entered Koenma's office.

Koenma and George looked at each then groaned. Koenma cleared his throat. The fighting stopped. "If you all don't mind maybe we can get down to why I called you all here today?" Koenma sat in his chair.

"Fine." The fighting detectives settled down.

"Now the reason I called you here is because I need you all to retrieve something for me." Koenma began.

"Finally, something to do." Kuwabara sighed.

"Retrieve what?" Hiei wondered. He was ready to do anything if it kept his team from picking fights with each other.

"You see detectives, you all know about how I keep my energy in my pacifier, well I have a back up for this pacifier, the pacifier I use for my sealing spell." Koenma explained.

"Your sealing spell? Oh! You mean that spell you tried to use against Sensui." Yusuke piped up first.

"Yes."

"Well what about it?" Amaya asked as she leaned lazily against the wall.

"Amaya I highly doubt that that wall needs your help standing up." Yusuke said.

"And I highly doubt Koenma needs help explaining what his pacifier does, yet you manage to keep talking." Amaya threw back Yusuke's comment and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oooooh burn." Kuwabara teased.

"Shut up!" Yusuke hissed at Kuwabara.

"Ahem."Koenma sounded annoyed. "As I was saying, I have a back up for that energy and to keep itself save it changes locations every ten years or so and settles down when it finds a place where it can hide for another ten years. I need you, detectives, to retrieve it and bring back to me." Koenma stated the mission finally.

"How long do we have?" Kurama spoke at last.

"You all just have to find it before it hides itself, because once it does it'll be impossible to find." Koenma stated simply.

"Can you tell where it is now?" Kuronue wondered.

"Cairo, Egypt." Koenma answered as he looked at a GPS looking thing on his desk.

"Anything else you want to tell us before we get going?" Ren questioned.

"Oh yes, I'll let you guys know when it changes locations again, and the area you are heading to is believed to be curse, so be careful, and another thing, Botan will be going with you. And one last thing, there is an old enemy of mine that will be sure to be going after the back up so watch your backs and trust no one."

"Okay chief and another question, what does this back up of yours look like?" Yusuke inquired.

"A lime green sapphire. You'll know it's the back up when you feel my energy admitting through it. Now go detectives and please be careful."

**To Be Continued…**

**So what do u guys think so far? Review and let me know!**


	3. The Sands of Unchartered Territory

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>Ch2: The Sands of Unchartered Territory<p>

"Cairo, Egypt, huh? Looks like a huge sandbox to me." Kuwabara stated as the team walked through the portal from Koenma's office.

"Yeah. How can people stand to live in this place?" Ren asked beside Amaya.

"Ewww, oh wait, Kuwabara do you own a cat?" Amaya wondered.

"Yeah, why?"

"You smell like cat piss." Amaya stated. Yusuke laughed beside the ookami.

"Amaya leave him alone." Kurama called over his shoulder.

"I'm just saying." Amaya shrugged.

"Okay where exactly is the backup?" Kuronue asked Botan.

"Koenma-sama said that it was in an area that no one has ever been since ancient times." Botan looked at a legal pad where she wrote down important information.

"Unchartered territory, huh?" Hiei thought that was interesting.

"Yeah, Koenma said something about the backup liking rural areas to hide in." Yusuke stated.

"Well, come on we better get a move on." Ren began to walk in the direction that they were needing to go.

**To Be Continued…**

**Short. I know, but it's all I got at the moment. Srry guys. :3**


	4. Who lurks behind with ambition

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>ch3: Who lurks behind with ambition<p>

"How could he, how could he choose that two cent human over me?" A female lurked behind Team Urameshi so experienced like they didn't even notice her.

"Hiei, my darling, I will win your affection and that human won't mean a thing to you." She looked upon the fire demon with love, the woman by his side with disgust.

"You better watch out onna." The woman warned, "You're going to regret taking my mate from me."

**To Be Continued… **


	5. The other mate

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>ch4: The other mate<p>

"Are we there yet?" Yusuke asked for like the fifth time.

"No Yusuke, we're not." Amaya answered with a sigh. Out of nowhere a blast hit Amaya and sent her flying.

"Amaya!" The group gasped. Amaya was on her feet in an instant, she growled deep within her throat, her eyes flashing amber.

"Well it seems you can take a hit very well for a human." A woman, who was as tall as Kurama with curves in all the right places, was standing before the group. Her eyes were unusual; they were both sapphire blue and royal purple, the colors were twisted in swirls. Her hair was a sapphire blue. She had black ears and tail, making her a cat demon.

"Pyro Feochadan." Hiei hissed.

"You know this cat?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei nodded, "My stalker." Hiei groaned.

"Oh, I feel bad for you man." Yusuke stated.

"Come on Hiei, you know I'm more than that." Pyro smiled.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Amaya raised her power without letting Pyro sense it.

"Why I'm his mate, his only mate, you got that, whore?" Pyro asked.

"Uh-oh." The group knew what fate befell any person that called Amaya that.

"Cat, you better hope you have all your nine lifes, because you're going to need all of them if you hope to survive against me." Amaya cracked her knuckles, but her fists remain at her sides.

"You?" Pyro laughed, "You're just a lowly human; you won't be able to land a hand on me." Pyro crossed her arms over her chest.

Amaya smirked, "Oh really?" Amaya disappeared, Pyro gasped, Amaya reappeared face to face with the cat, "You want to bet on that?" Amaya did the maneuver she used on Hiei when they first fought, minus the kiss.

"Get this straight cat; I don't care who you are or who you _think_ you are, you mess with me I'll rip you apart first and never ask questions later, you got that?" Amaya stood above Pyro, her eyes glowing with fury, her fists clinched.

"Hiei is mine," Pyro stated, she got a lucky shot at Amaya in the face, Amaya went flying, Amaya did a flip and skidded to a stop in a crouch, "I won't allow you to…"

"Mate with him?" Amaya asked with a sneer as she stood, her bangs hung eerily over one of her eyes, "Well, so sorry to break it to you pussy cat, but…" Amaya showed Hiei's mark that she bore on her neck, "I already have."

Pyro growled, "YOU BITCH!" Pyro attacked Amaya, Amaya smirked; she did an aerial flip and landed on Pyro in her wolf form, her front paws on the neko's arms. Amaya lowered her fangs near Pyro's neck.

"Amaya!" A voice said suddenly, Amaya stopped when she was within inches of ending the neko's life, she looked over at group to see it was Hiei who called her, "That's enough."

Amaya growled, but she got off of Pyro, changed back to her human state, and rejoined the group. They left while Pyro was still in shock.

Later that day the group was a mile away from their destination. They soon made it to their destination with ease. Amaya hadn't spoken to Hiei since the group's encounter with Pyro.

"Amaya, what's wrong?" Hiei placed a hand on Amaya's shoulder; Amaya knocked Hiei's hand away with a growl that was inaudible. Hiei looked at Amaya surprised, she was rarely ever mad at him, "What?"

"What does that cat mean to you?" Amaya wondered.

"Pyro? She means nothing to me, Amaya." Hiei stated.

"She obviously means something to you if you didn't let me kill her." Amaya looked at her mate with illuminated amber irises, "And what's this about her being your mate?" Amaya didn't give Hiei time to answer, she walked to the fire that the group made in the ruins of the ancient city, night had fallen, and they weren't going to be able to look for the backup until morning. Amaya sat down by Botan.

Hiei let Amaya walk away, "Amaya…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	6. Indescribale Individualism

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>ch5: Indescribable Individualism<p>

"How can old dump like this be cursed?" Yusuke wondered as the team roamed the corridors of the old underground building structure.

"There are a lot of things of little or no value that are cursed, Yusuke." Kurama stated as he led the team with an old torch that he had Hiei light.

"This place is a maze, how in the world does the toddler expect us to find that sapphire if we can't even find our way around this place?" Ren asked.

"Maybe it would be best if we split up." Amaya suggested. Kurama stopped, he thought it over.

"Okay let's do that. Botan you come with me. Yusuke, you and Kuwabara go down the other tunnel. Kuronue, you go with Ren and Amaya, you can go with Hiei."

The groups took different paths, "Kurama, do you think it was a good idea for Amaya to go with Hiei?" Botan held onto Kurama's arm out of nervousness; the place they we're in was cold, dark, and crawling with bugs and the rumor of the area being cursed made it even worse.

"Yes Botan, she might be angry with Hiei, but one thing I've learned from raising Amaya is that she simply ignores a person she's allies with when she's angry with them, she won't do anything rash." Kurama answered.

"Oh," Suddenly Botan felt the arm in her grip disappear. Botan looked straight ahead from looking behind her to find Kurama gone, "Kurama? Kurama, where are you? Kurama?" Botan's voice echoed.

There was no answer.

################################ **(With Yusuke and Kuwabara)**

"How are you holding up back there, Kuwabara?" Yusuke called over his shoulder as they continued to walk down the path that Kurama told them to take.

"Pretty good, how much further do you think we have to go?" Kuwabara was walking backwards to make sure nothing snuck up behind him and Yusuke. When no answer came Kuwabara turned around to find Yusuke gone; only his lit torch remained, it was lying on the sand covered floor. "Urameshi? Urameshi, where did you go man? Come on Urameshi, this isn't funny."

Kuwabara had to finish combing the tunnel by himself.

########################################## **(With Ren and Kuronue)**

"Do you think we'll find it all the way down here, Kuronue?" Ren followed close behind Kuronue as they descend a flight of stairs deeper into the building.

"Not sure, maybe one of the other groups found it." It was dark and cold in the path way they were taking, "Why, you're not scared of the dark are you?" Kuronue looked over his shoulder with a teasing grin to find Ren no longer following him, "Ren? Ren, answer me. Ren!"

She was gone, not a trace was left behind.

############################## **(With Hiei and Amaya)**

"Dang, Yusuke was right; this place really is a dump." Amaya spoke aloud even though she decided she wasn't going to.

"Yeah." Hiei had to agree. Hiei used this moment of communication wisely. "Amaya, what you asked me last night about Pyro, there's… there's something I need to tell you…" Hiei was staring at his feet, he looked up when the light of Amaya's torch disappeared; Amaya was nowhere to be seen, "Amaya? Amaya where are you?" Hiei didn't sense Amaya anywhere near.

All that was left was a Tear Gem.

##########################

A sinister chuckle echoed throughout the room, she was watching them all from a place where they couldn't see, hear, or sense her, "Let the games begin."

**To Be Continued… **

**Please Review!**


	7. The Aku Team Urameshi

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>Ch6: The Aku Team Urameshi<p>

"This is just too easy; they won't stand a chance against them." She sneered, "Well, my darlings, let's not keep them waiting any longer, go." Her servants obeyed. Their mission; destroy what's left of Team Urameshi.

###############################

"There you guys are." Kuwabara panted as he entered a room to find Hiei, Botan, and Kuronue together.

"Kuwabara, please tell us that Yusuke is with you." Botan and the others ran to Kuwabara.

"No, he disappeared, why? Oh, don't tell me…" Kuwabara groaned.

"Yeah; Amaya, Kurama, and Ren have disappeared also." Botan was on the verge of tears.

Kuronue placed a comforting hand on the ferry girl's shoulder, "Don't worry Botan they couldn't have gotten far."

The groups' heads snapped up and turned to the left to see a shadowed figure standing at the entrance of the tunnel that Botan came through; however it appeared to be female. She stepped forward, the torch lights revealed her, the group gasped, "Amaya!" Hiei gaped.

Botan ran up to Amaya happily, Amaya stretched out a hand and blasted Botan. Botan went sliding against the floor and only stopped when she came in contact with the wall. "Botan!" Kuwabara ran up to see her to see if she was okay.

"Amaya, what in the world has gotten into you?" Kuronue asked. He froze when Amaya looked up at the group; her eyes were emotionless pools of ice blue, there was nothing in them.

"Amaya what's wrong?" Hiei wondered.

Kuronue was knocked into the wall when a foot came in contact with his face, a figure landed in a crouch on a large stone that was set on the ground, it looked up as Kuronue got up, it was Kurama.

"What the hell is going on?" Kuwabara demanded. Kurama's eyes were in the same state as Amaya; his eyes were so emotionless that it was unnerving.

"Amaya, Kurama quit fooling around," Another person came into the room through the tunnel that Kuronue took, "The mistress wants them all dead…now." It was Yusuke, but his voice was eerily different it was richer, alluring.

"Detective!" Hiei stated, he looked at his mate, she had come to stand by Kurama and Yusuke, "Amaya…"

"What's wrong with them?" Botan rose to her feet.

"I'm not sure." Hiei answered, he sensed a being behind him; he grabbed the ankle of the foot that was aiming for the back of his head and threw the person over his shoulder.

The person that Hiei threw did a flip and landed in a crouch and hissed.

"Ren!" Kuronue gasped.

"They all have that look in their eyes, what happened to them?" Kuwabara and the group that was normal gathered.

"We've been made stronger." Kurama answered, his voice was just like Yusuke's; different, rich and alluring, it was the voice of Yoko.

"Now the mistress wants you nuisances eliminated." Amaya stated, her eyes finally feeling with something, sinister amusement.

"This won't take long. We promise we'll make it long and painful." Ren sneered.

"This going to be fun." Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

"What are we going to do? We can't fight them. Especially Amaya; she's a S-class demon and Botan isn't a fighter." Kuwabara whispered to the males he stood beside.

"I'll take Amaya and Kurama. Kuronue, you take Yusuke and Ren. Kuwabara you stay put and protect Botan." Hiei said as Kurama growled and moved on the stone he was on into a position that made him look like a lion ready to pounce.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Hiei?" Kuronue asked as Yusuke snarled.

"It's the only option we got."

Kuwabara knew Hiei was right, he had no chance of winning against them, and he had to protect Botan, "Let's do this then."

**To Be Continued…**

**Aku is the Japanese word for evil**


	8. So Much for a Curse

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>ch7: So Much for a Curse<p>

They couldn't take much longer. Hiei and Kuronue were barely able to keep up with them. Amaya and Kurama working as a team made them impossible to beat; they used symmetry in their moves, mirroring each other. Kuronue knocked Ren unconscious a little while ago, now it was just him and Yusuke.

"This is getting out of hand, we have to find a way to snap them out of it somehow." Botan said. Kuwabara stood beside her with his spirit sword in hand.

"They said something about a mistress, there's got to be someone controlling them." Kuwabara stated.

"I've been sensing an aura over in that direction." Botan pointed down the tunnel that Amaya came through.

"Let's check out. Hiei and Kuronue will be fine." Kuwabara and Botan snuck out of the room, hoping that their controlled team mates didn't see them.

They ran until they came to a door, Kuwabara busted it down. There was woman with long black hair, brown eyes, she was dressed in sacred robes. "Ah, I see there were two that weren't worth my servants' time."

"Are you the one who's controlling our friends?" Kuwabara growled.

"I am." The woman answered.

"What do you hope to accomplish from this?" Botan was confused; she didn't understand the woman's motives

"Ah yes, your mate is the handsome redhead. Well you see little one I am charged with the task of killing anyone who trespasses on this scared ground, so I am controlling your friends to kill you then I'll dispose of them myself when they have completed their task."

"We're just here on orders." Kuwabara stated.

"Yes, we are looking for something that belongs to our employer." Botan added.

"Well, I would have sensed it if anything unusual has appeared in this domain and nothing has." The woman said.

"Free our friends." Kuwabara ordered.

"I can't do that." The woman stated.

"Oh yes you can." Kuwabara jumped and brought down his sword and split the woman in half, she turned into a pile of dust. Suddenly the ground and building began to shake.

"This place is coming down, let's get back to the others." Botan and Kuwabara ran as fast as they could to their friends.

##################################

Hiei was about to bring down his sword when the whole place began to shake. The controlled demons stopped dead in their tracks. "Oh, what the hell happened." Yusuke groaned.

"GUYS!" Kuwabara and Botan entered the room.

"Kuwabara, Botan what's going on?" Amaya wondered.

"No time to explain we have to get out of here now, this place is coming down! Let's go!" Botan stated. The team rushed past falling stone and such and only stopped when they reached a sand dune a distance away from the city.

"Okay guys, do you mind explaining what the heck happened in there?" Ren rubbed her sore neck.

"You all don't remember anything?" Hiei tried to wrap an arm around Amaya's waist, but she wouldn't let him.

"No." Kurama ran a hand through his red hair as Botan hugged him.

"Care to explain?" Yusuke asked.

"You guys were being controlled by this freaky lady, but me and Botan took care of it." Kuwabara stated proudly.

"Nice going, now we'll never know if the backup is in there." Hiei growled.

"The lady said that the only thing weird that entered the ruins was us. So it wasn't in there." Botan said.

At that moment Botan's communication mirror rang, Botan answered it, "Yes, Koenma-sama?"

"The backup has moved. You guys are heading to a small island off the coast of Costa Rica. There's something I need you guys to handle while you're there too." Koenma said.

"Why does that place sound familiar?" Yusuke asked.

"That's the place where those people in _Jurassic Park_ went to." Kuwabara answered.

"oh."

Koenma cleared his throat to get the attention of the team, "Speaking of which."

**To Be Continued…**

**I love Jurassic Park, one of my most fav movies.**


	9. Seems Harmless Enough

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>ch8: Seems Harmless Enough<p>

"Whoa, this place is so lush and beautiful." Ren gasped as the over-sized helicopter flew in over a decent sized island, a waterfall glistened with a rainbow as it sprayed the helicopter with sparkling water.

"No kidding." Yusuke and Amaya looked out the window beside the one that Ren was looking out.

"Oh Kurama, you have to see this." Amaya looked over her shoulder at the red headed kitsune.

Kurama smiled, got up, and looked out a window, "Amazing." He commented.

"All passengers please have a seat and buckle up; we're going in for landing." The pilot announced over the intercom.

A minute later they were on the ground. The team got off, the helicopter created a wind that blew through their hair.

"Right this way everyone." A man that almost looked like a national park ranger led them to jeeps. When they got in the rangers drove them on a dirt road. The vegetation was remarkable, different bird calls sounded.

"This so cool." Kuronue looked around.

"Big waste of space if you ask me." Hiei scoffed.

"For once could you just enjoy yourself and not criticize everything?" Amaya called from the other jeep, she heard him with her canine hearing.

"What do you guys think we're going to see?" Botan asked.

"Have no clue, but something tells me it's going to be awesome." Kuwabara smiled with excitement.

Awhile later Kurama swiftly snatched a large leaf from a plant that the jeeps passed. He inspected it carefully.

The jeeps stopped in a large valley. Amaya stood up in her seat. "This plant has been extinct since…" Kurama began as he looked the leaf in his hand over.

Amaya reached over to the front passenger seat without taking her eyes away from what she staring at, she grabbed Kurama's head and turned it, "What, What…?" Kurama's mouth dropped as he too stood in his seat. There was giant creature with a long neck, it strolled up to tree, it stood on its hind legs to reach the leaves it wanted to feast on; the beast was least five stories high if not more.

The others were just as stunned. Kuwabara had done passed out. Hiei and Kuronue were stunned. Yusuke was wide eyed. Ren and Botan were stuttering.

A jeep pulled up with elderly, but healthy looking man, "My dear friends, welcome to Jurassic Isle."

**To Be Continued…**

**I didn't want to steal Jurassic Park, so I just made a name up. **


	10. Exploration of Extinction

**As Long As We Make Out Alive**  
>ch9: Exploration of Extinction<p>

The jeeps pulled up to a building. They walked in to be greeted by the cool air conditioning. "Mr. Hammond, aren't there other guests?" Kurama wondered as he looked at the displayed dinosaur skeletons.

"Now my dear boy, you all are the only guests before the park official opens," Mr. Hammond, the owner of the park stated, "Now if you all would kindly follow me, we can get our tour started."

"What do you think about this so far?" Yusuke whispered to the red head as Mr. Hammond led the team up a flight of stairs and down a hallway.

"So far nothing seems suspicious, but we have to keep our eyes open for the sapphire." Kurama answered as Botan grabbed his hand.

"Right." Yusuke walked ahead to join Kuwabara.

##################################################

"Ah here we are, please have a seat." Mr. Hammond led the team in a room that looked a miniature movie theater, but on each seat there were bars like a fair ride. Each member of the team took a seat. Amaya sat between Kurama and Yusuke in the front row. Botan sat between Kuronue and Hiei in the second row. Ren sat beside Mr. Hammond and one of the park's investors in the back row.

A short introductory film began as the ride started to move after the bars came down on the riders' laps. They passed by rooms; control rooms and such. They passed by a lab that contained computers scientists, a man walked by with an ostrich-like egg in hand and placed it in a storage tank with a red light.

"Wait, how do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?" Amaya turned in her seat.

"Can we see the unfertilized eggs?" Yusuke asked.

"Shortly, shortly." Mr. Hammond assured. Yusuke and Amaya turned around and tried to push the bars up to get out.

"Can't you stop this thing?" Amaya wondered.

"Sorry dear, it's kind of a ride." Mr. Hammond replied.

"1…2…3." Amaya, Yusuke, and Kurama worked together to push the bars up. All the bars on the seats went up in response.

"What, what?" Mr. Hammond and his investor followed the teens into the lab.

"Can they do that?" The investors followed close behind.

"Good day Henry." Mr. Hammond called to a scientist that was writing something on a clipboard.

The man looked over his shoulder, "Oh, Good Morning, sir." The man smiled.

The team looked around, Amaya and Kurama came to a stop when they found a place where a mechanical arm was turning eggs. One of the eggs began to move, the arm stopped when it sensed movement.

"The egg's twitching, it's twitching." Yusuke stated as he pointed and walked up with Kuwabara right behind him.

"Oh, right on time." Henry smiled, "I was hoping that they would hatch before I had to leave."

"Henry, Henry. Why didn't you tell me? I insist on being here when they are born." Mr. Hammond slipped on a pair of latex gloves on.

The egg began to crack open, "Very good little one, push, push. There you are." Mr. Hammond cooed as the egg revealed a small dinosaur.

"Awww, oh my God." Amaya sighed at the sight at the new life.

"It's just a little thing isn't it?" Ren smiled.

"The temperature seems a high eighty, Wu?" Mr. Hammond grabbed a few tissues to clean the baby he held.

"Ninety-one, sir." Henry answered. **(I forgot the exact temp. they said in the movie)**

"It can hold that temperature?" Kurama wondered.

"Yep." Henry answered.

Hiei and Kuronue got a closer look. **(I forgot to point out that Kuronue is in his human form.)**

Hiei slipped on some gloves and held the dinosaur in his hands, "What species is this?"

"Um, it's a Velcoraptor." Henry stated.

"You breed raptors?" Amaya gasped, she knew how dangerous they were; of course she only read how dangerous they were, but still.

Henry nodded. The raptor in Hiei's hands squealed.

##############################################

"I was hoping we could have lunch before you all set out on the tour…" Mr. Hammond walked up to the team, who were staring at a mini fortress outside, on a cane.

"What are they doing?" Kurama asked as he watched a live bull on a crane being lifted over the top of the cage within the fortress.

"Feeding them." Mr. Hammond answered.

Kurama walked up to the stairs on the fortress that led to the viewing area. The team followed.

The bull was lowered into the cage as the top slid open. There was heavy panting, the bush shook as loud steering and shrieks and ripping sounds made it known the bull didn't stand a chance.

The team grimaced at the sounds. The crane lifted up the thing that the bull was in, it was ripped to pieces, and not a single piece of the bull was left.

"Yes, well, who's hungry?" Mr. Hammond smiled after the team asked questions with the one charge of the raptors.

##############################################

The team sat at a large table in a room that had TVs playing films. The girls received their plates first.

Amaya began eating. "How can you eat after watching that?" Yusuke wondered beside the ookami.

"You forget, Yusuke," Amaya whispered, "I'm a wolf, we eat fairly similar to the way raptors do… but we kill our prey then eat it of course were as raptors eat theirs while it's still alive." Mr. Hammond wasn't aware of his guests – the majority of them were demon.

"Oh." Yusuke replied.

The others didn't touch their food. "Well, shall we continue the tour?" Mr. Hammond stood up after a half an hour of conversation. The team agreed.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. The Horror Begins

**Here's a good long chppy 4 u guys. Enjoy and Review!**

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>ch10: The Horror Begins<p>

The detectives were led back outside powered jeeps drove up. They were computer operated, no drivers. Mr. Hammond returned back inside with his investor for a conference as the jeeps pulled away with the team inside them. The team shortly came to a large wooden gate, "What the hell do they got in there, Godzilla?" Yusuke looked up at the gate through the roof window.

"Yusuke." Kurama, Ren, and Amaya groaned. Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kuronue were in the second jeep.

"I was just joking." Yusuke stated.

The jeeps stopped in front of the first display; Brachiosaurus. The herd was nowhere to be seen.

The second stop of the tour, the Tyrannosaur Paddock. It too was nowhere to be seen. "We're going to try to tempt the Rex now, keep watching the fence." A male voice came on the speaker were the radio was normally placed. A goat in a gage was placed in the paddock from an underground system, the gage lowered, leaving the goat tied to a small pole. When the Rex didn't come the jeeps moved on.

"The T-Rex doesn't want to be fed, he wants to hunt. You can't just suppress years and years of gut instinct." Amaya stated.

"Apparently the only ones who aren't aware of that are the park staff." Yusuke said in the back seat. Amaya suddenly jumped out of the car from the driver seat.

Kurama followed after the ookami, "Amaya? Amaya!"

"Oh come on guys, for reals?" Yusuke jumped out as well as the jeeps stopped. The others in the other jeep followed the ookami, kitsune, and the hanyou into a paddock.

"What's going on guys?" Kuwabara wondered when the team entered a field.

"We don't know. Ask Amaya." Ren answered. Amaya stopped when she saw a Triceratops lying in a clearing.

"Amaya what do you think you're doing?" Hiei sighed. Hiei stopped when he saw what caught Amaya's attention.

"Oh, wow." Botan gasped as she came up beside Amaya.

Yusuke came up to the Tri, "Is it okay?" He asked the Veterinarian that stood by the Triceratops.

"Of course." The Veterinarian answered. Yusuke walked up to the belly of the Tri and layed himself against it, his body moved with it as the Triceratops' labored breathing made it rise and fall.

Amaya smiled and shook her head at Yusuke's childlike action. Kuwabara joined the detective.

Kurama kneeled in front of the Tri, he noticed something unusual on the animal's tongue, he reach with a hand and pulled out of the Triceratops' mouth to inspect it, "It's okay, it's okay," Kurama soothed as the Tri groaned, "Microvesicles, that's interesting." The Veterinarian handed Kurama a flashlight, "Thanks. What her symptoms?"

"Um, imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing. It seems to happen every six weeks or so." The Vet answered.

"Six weeks." Kurama repeated as he held the light above one of the Triceratops' eyes. "They're dilated."

"Really. Well I'll be…" The Vet said as Kurama showed him the Triceratops' eyes.

"That's pharmacological. From local plant life." Kurama spoke his thinking aloud.

"Kurama?" Amaya called.

"Yes?" Kurama replied.

"Is this West Indian Lilac?" Amaya held a berry up for the kitsune to see, she never took her eyes off the plant she was crouched over. Botan was standing next to her.

Kurama walked over to the girls, he took the berry from the ookami, "It is."

"What's the big deal about a lilac plant?" Hiei was leaning against a tree, looking quite bored.

"It's toxic." Kurama and Amaya answered.

"Okay then." Hiei simple replied.

"You do know that these are toxic, right?" Amaya asked as the Veterinarian walked up to them. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still playing with Triceratops. Kuronue and Ren were watching them.

"Yes, but the animals don't eat them." The Vet stated.

"You're sure?" Kurama wondered.

"_Pretty_ sure." The Vet answered.

"There's only one way to be positive; I need to check the Triceratops' droppings." Kurama stood up.

"Dino… droppings, droppings?" Botan made sure she heard her mate right.

#############################

"That is one big pile of shit." Kuronue stated. The ones who weren't messing with the Tri found large piles of stools close to where the Triceratops was laying.

"You're right; there's no trace of Lilac berries, but that's so odd though." Kurama inspect a smaller pile with gloved hands, the gloves reached all the way to his elbows. "Okay, so she suffering from…. Every six weeks…" Kurama walked away as he mumbled to himself.

"You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything." Kuronue called, Kurama gave him a "thumbs up".

The group rejoined by the Triceratops, "Let's do this, guys; I'm going to stay here and help the Vet with Tri…"

"I'll stay too." Kuwabara said.

"Okay, so me and Kuwabara will stay here. Yusuke, you, Ren, Kuronue can go look for the backup," Kurama could speak freely since the Vet was out of hearing range, "Botan, You and Amaya can go and enjoy the rest of the tour."

"That's fine with me." Yusuke stated.

"Sure." Ren's hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Finally, something to do." Kuronue said.

"Whatever." Hiei didn't show much interest.

The search team disappeared in a flash of color when the Vet wasn't looking.

"Are you sure?" Botan looked at her mate.

"Yes, you two go on, we'll catch up with you later." Kurama smiled.

"Okay." Botan and Amaya headed back to the jeeps.

A large crash of thunder approached.

###########################################

"Come on Amaya, you can't stay mad at him forever." Botan sat in the passenger seat of the front jeep, the rain poured as the jeeps continued to follow the path.

"Botan how mad would you be if some random onna came along and claimed to be Kurama's mate when he's already mated with you?" Amaya countered in the driver's seat.

"Good point." The jeeps stopped suddenly.

"Hey, what'd I touch?" Amaya held her hands up and looked around for activated button.

"Uh, you didn't touch anything, we stopped."

"Why would we stop? We've already seen the Tyrannosaur paddock, aren't we supposed to head back to the resort?" Amaya wondered.

"Maybe the power went out or something." Botan suggested.

"Wait, if the power went out then that means… oh my God." Amaya's heart began to pound.

"Amaya?" Botan was looking out her window.

"Yeah?" Amaya was still looking out the front windshield.

"Where did the goat go?" Botan's tone became nervous. Amaya looked out Botan's window to see only a pole and a rope where the goat was supposed to be, the rope was swinging.

Suddenly something hit the roof window. The girls looked up to see one of the two hind legs o the goat, blood splattered over the glass. Amaya and Botan jumped with a surprised yelp. They looked passed the leg to see a large head swallowing a goat whole. "Oh my God." Amaya whispered unsteadily.

"Amaya." Botan moved uneasily.

"Just stay calm, Botan." Amaya said a little above a whisper. The girls froze when the wires of the electric fence snapped. The T-Rex stomped out of the paddock, it roared ferociously. "Keep absolutely still, Botan. Its vision is based on movement."

"Oh my God." Botan whimpered.

"When it looks away climb into the back seat and get my cell phone, call the guys." Amaya said as she sat perfectly still.

Botan did what she was told, Amaya climbed into the back seat too, but before Botan could dial the number to Kurama's phone the Tyrannosaur looked over in the direction of the car again. Botan and Amaya froze instantly. Botan felt a tickle in her nose, she sneezed.

Amaya and Botan looked up when the T-Rex's head moved over the top of the car. In a split second the glass of the roof window crashed down on the girls, they had to lay flat on their backs, their hands and feet held the glass up over them. The only thing between the girls and the jaws of the Rex was the sheet of glass above them. Botan and Amaya screamed as the T-Rex tried everything to get through the glass to them.

The T-Rex got fed up with that situation it knocked the car over with its head. The car rolled over, Amaya and Botan hit parts of their body and those parts became bloody and bruised. The T-Rex held down the car with one of its feet, making the car sink into the mud on the road, the girls screamed. The giant predator began ripping the tires apart, thinking they were meat.

Something sipped past the car, getting the Rex's attention. While the Tyrannosaur was distracted the girls climbed out of the car. They got between the wall of the paddock and the car where the T-Rex couldn't see them.

The T-Rex noticed them as they climbed onto the wall; the girls grabbed the broken wires that hung down the other side of the wall. The girls climbed down a little ways. The T-Rex, for some reason, knocked the totaled car over the wall. "Aaah!" Amaya screamed in pain when a part of the car scraped her back deeply.

"AMAYA!" Botan screamed as Amaya lost her grip and fell; she landed hard on the car.

Amaya's face grimaced in pain while her mouth was wide open, blood shot out of it and onto the sides of her mouth.

"Amaya!" Botan finally reached the ground, she ran to Amaya, "Amaya? Amaya!" Botan climbed onto the car.

"I'm okay, Botan." Amaya coughed as she sat up, she coughed up blood.

"Are you sure?" Botan help her stand.

"Trust me, I've had way worse than this." Amaya grinned dryly. The T-Rex roared as it saw them on the car. It moved away from the fence and followed the thing that caught its attention.

"Come on, let's get out of here while it's busy." Amaya and Botan ran into jungle like environment.

#############################################

"What do you mean that the fences all shut down?" Kuwabara asked.

"The power in all of the fences has been shut off somehow." Mr. Hammond stated.

"Oh God, Kurama…" Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"What?" Kurama turned to Kuwabara.

"…The girls." Kuwabara stated simply. With that the kitsune and Kuwabara rushed out the door, to the garage, got a gas powered jeep and headed to where the tour jeeps stopped.

##############################################

"Are you okay, Amaya?" Botan wondered as they continued to walk, but kept alert. The rain stopped hours ago.

"I'm fine, Botan. Just like the last four times you asked me." Amaya smiled at the concern her friend showed her.

"I'm sorry; it just scared me so bad when you fell." Botan said.

"I know Bo', but I assure you, I'll be fine." Amaya stated as they climbed a huge tree to sleep in for the night, they only stopped when the where so high up that even the T-Rex couldn't reach them.

"Good night Amaya." Botan yawned.

Amaya yawned as well, but slightly different, "G'night."

#####################################

Kuwabara jumped out of the car when Kurama barely had it stopped, "Where's the other car? Where's the other car?"

"BOTAN! BOTAN!" Kurama didn't answer, but started calling his mate's name.

"AMAYA!" Kuwabara followed Kurama's lead.

"BOTAN!"

They eventually made it over to a crushed bathroom. They rushed to a figure that groaned under a bunch of leaves and branches. "Hiei? Hiei?" Kurama pulled back a large branch to find that one of Hiei's legs was broken

"Shrimp!" Kuwabara called.

"Remind me to kill that damn baka when we get back." Hiei groaned, referring to Mr. Hammond.

A loud ferocious roar sounded in the distance. "We have to get him in the car." Kuwabara stated.

"Come on Hiei." Kurama and Kuwabara helped Hiei into the back seat of the jeep that they drove to the paddock. With Hiei in the car Kurama started searching again.

"K'rama, come on!" Kuwabara called as another roar was heard.

"Wait…," Kurama smelt Amaya's blood, he looked over the side of the wall, "…THE OTHER CAR!"

Kuwabara and Kurama rushed down some stairs into the paddock, "BOTAN!"

"AMAYA! They're not here." Kurama stated.

"Look," Kuwabara shone his flashlight on the mud, "Foot prints."

They rushed back up the stairs when they heard something coming towards them.

"Come on, come on, come on! We gotta get outta here! Gotta get outta here! Right now, right now! Go, go, go! Hey! Let's go, let's go!" Hiei motioned with his hands for the boys to hurry as they came in sight.

The T-Rex was closing in, "Must go faster." Hiei stated.

"Here it comes! Here it comes! Fifth gear, Fifth gear!" Kuwabara yelled to Kurama, who was driving.

"SHIT! SHIT!" Hiei cursed in the back seat.

"LOOK OUT!" Kuwabara shouted as they got near a large branch.

"Get down." Kurama ordered, all three of them ducked. The T-Rex knocked the side of the jeep with its head.

"Aaaah!" Kuwabara shouted. The jeep sped up, the Tyrannosaurus soon gave up. The boys sighed with relief.

"You think they'll have _that_ on the tour?" Kuwabara wondered.

Kurama chuckled dryly, "God I hope not."

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Seperated

**As****Long****As****We****Make****It****Out****Alive**  
>Ch11: Separated<p>

He got separated from them back there. The Velociraptor pack. Ren and Kuronue went one way, Yusuke went the other way. He had no doubt that they would be okay, that's why he told them to keep running. He had no idea where he was now, but he did know that he lost the "killing machines". He had to find Kurama and the others; he had no idea where Hiei went. He had something about Amaya then left before Yusuke, Ren, or Kuronue could say anything.

He tried to contact the group at the park's greeting center, but to no avail. "Where could they be?" Yusuke asked as he stopped to climb over a huge fallen tree. There was a howl some distances away. Some birds got spooked and flew off. "That's gotta be Amaya, it has to be."

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Sending in the King

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive  
><strong>Ch12: Sending in the King

Kurama looked up from what he was doing when he heard a howl in the far of distance.

"What is it Kitsune?" Hiei asked in the corner as he rested on the floor in a sitting position.

"I could've sworn I just heard Amaya." Kurama replied.

###########################

Botan didn't stop running. Amaya told her to not stop running no matter what. Amaya told her to head back to the park building. Botan squealed when she ran into something and fell to the ground. "Botan?" A voice wondered.

Botan looked at the body across from her, "Yusuke! Thank goodness!"

"What's going on, where's Amaya, wasn't she with you?" Yusuke stood up while helping Botan up.

"She was with me, we ran into some of the Velociraptors and she told to run to the preserve building and not to stop running no matter what."

"Well, we better do what she says. Come on, this way, we have to find the others and come back with some help."

"Uh-huh." Botan said as she followed Yusuke.

###################

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei looked at the door as it slammed open. A exhausted Yusuke and Botan came in panting heavily.

"Urameshi, Botan, you guys are okay!" Kuwabara smiled.

Kurama went to Botan, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Botan stated.

"Where's Amaya?" Hiei asked. Botan didn't answer, "Detective, where's my mate?" Hiei looked at Yusuke.

"She's fighting off some of those raptor things, she told Botan to run. That's how we met up with each other."

"What? And you didn't bother to go and help her?"

"I had to get Botan back here before those things got a hold of her!" Yusuke said.

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down!" Kurama said, "Yelling at one another isn't going to insure Ren, Kuronue, and Amaya's safety."

"Where's Mr. Hammond?" Botan asked.

"He's with some of the other park members that are still here. They're trying to get the power back on." Kuwabara said.

"We should go see if we can help." Yusuke said.

"Hiei's leg is still broken, he can't move." Kurama closed the door to the building.

"Me and Urameshi will go see if we can help Mr. Hammond. You two can stay here with Hamster Legs." Kuwabara ran off with Yusuke to the control room.

"This is all your fault!" Botan looked at the red head.

"My fault?" Kurama asked confused.

"Yes, if you hadn't suggested that we all split up we wouldn't be in this mess! Our friends are out there and they could be dead for all we know!" Botan was just upset and scared.

"Everything is going to be okay Botan; we just have to keep a leave head." Kurama pulled the bluenette to him and hugged her.

"I know I'm sorry." Botan pulled away and wiped away her tears. Botan went to Hiei, "Let me see your leg."

Hiei looked at her for a moment then decided to do what he was told. Hiei let Botan put her hands on his broken limb and slowly but surely heal it, "Why are you doing this, onna?"

"So you can go to Amaya, I know you want to go see if she's okay." Botan replied in the illuminating light of her energy. Hiei nodded. Kurama stayed quiet and watched.

"_Kit, let me out, I have to go see my cub." _Yoko said to Kurama from the depths of his mind.

"You don't need to; Hiei's going after her." Kurama protested.

"_Kit, please, I almost lost my cub once, I don't want that to happen again."_ Yoko pleaded with Kurama.

"All right. We'll go find her then we're coming right back here."

"_Deal."_

Kurama closed his eyes and breathed in deeply then let the breath out, he opened his eyes and the illuminated with energy. Energy swirled around him and then Yoko emerged in the red head's place. Yoko's golden eyes looked at Botan and Hiei, "I'm going with you." Yoko said to Hiei.

"Fine with me." Hiei stood up with his leg fully healed.

"Please guys, be careful." Botan said. Yoko and Hiei nodded then they disappeared. Botan went to the control room.

"_Hang on cub, I'm coming." _

**To Be Continued…**

**Srry fans that it's been so long since I last updated.**


	14. Coming Back Swinging

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>Ch13: Coming Back Swinging<p>

"Where are the breakers?" Yusuke wondered. The computer guy said that the shut down took the breakers so they would have to be manly turned back on.

"On the other end of the compound. It would only take about ten minutes to turn them back on." Mr. Arnold stated.

"I'll go. Kuwabara you can go help Ren and Kuronue with Botan." Yusuke looked at his best friend.

"Urameshi it's too dangerous for us to split up even more." Kuwabara looked at the Spirit Detective.

"Maybe Kuwabara, but there's no point in the three of us going when it takes only one person to turn on the power. I'll be fine." Yusuke ran out of the room before anyone else could protest the plan.

##############################

Amaya was out of breath, bleeding, bruised, and weak. "There's just…too many of them." Amaya panted inwardly in her human form as she sat in the sandy dirt. At least half of a large pack of Velociraptors surrounded the Ookami.

A Velociraptor stepped closer with a hiss as it stretched its neck forward. Amaya growled lowly in warning. The Velociraptor turned around so fast and smacked Amaya hard with its tail that Amaya didn't have time to defend. Amaya's physical strength was gone, her muscles were sore, her arms and legs felt like Jell-o. Amaya landed in the dirt on her side with a grunt. The Rocks underneath her scraped up her arm, leg, and side badly. The skin was now raw, stinging, and bleeding.

The Alpha Velociraptor hissed as it moved in on Amaya. Amaya couldn't move. She looked at the dinosaur, "Damn it." She muttered.

Amaya curled into a defense position when the 'raptor pounced. Amaya heard the animal screeched in pain loudly. Amaya looked up to see that a giant Venus Fly Trap had the 'raptor in its mouth and slowly crushed it. Amaya's vision blurred and her head dropped as she passed out into the cool earth beneath her, leaving herself completely vulnerable.

##############################

"Damn Kitsune." Hiei growled as he hacked down a tree limb out of his path with his katana. They had split up because they couldn't agree on what direction to go in to find Amaya. Hiei froze when he heard something ran past him in the brush. Hiei turned and scanned the bushes for anything that looked like a dinosaur.

"Hiei!" A voice called.

"Detective? What are you doing here?" Hiei looked at Yusuke.

"I need to turn on the breakers that control the power of the preserve. I haven't found it yet."

"There's a small building back that way." Hiei pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "I passed it not too long ago that might be what you're looking for."

"Right. I'll go check it out, but will you do?"

"I'm going to find Amaya and the Kitsune."

"Okay, good luck." Yusuke ran off.

########################

Amaya moaned as she heard someone call her name. Her vision returned as she slowly came to. She saw a figure above her looking down at her; she could barely make them out, "K-Kurama?"

The person chuckled, "You really are out of it, aren't you?"

Amaya felt strong arms wrapped around her. Her head was rested on a tone chest covered with white cloth. She was sitting in the person's lap. Amaya looked at the person's face once she was fully conscious, she gasped, her eyes watered. She shifted in the embrace and threw her arms around his neck, "Yoko-sama!"

Yoko tightened his hold on the Lycan his arms, "Cub…."

#################################

Yusuke picked up his pace when he saw the building. He pushed the gate open, ran to the door and let it slam behind him as he reached the top of the stairs that led into the building. "Okay Kuwabara, I'm in." Yusuke said into the head piece that connected to his walkie-talkie.

"Okay, it says here go down the staircase."

"Okay, going down."

"Just have him follow the main cable." Botan said to Kuwabara.

"I understand how to read a blue print."

############################

"Kuronue, we've been walking since we got separated from Yusuke, can we rest for awhile."

"Sure." Kuronue said he sat down on a tree stump.

"That backup isn't here, it couldn't be." Ren said as she sat on Kuronue's lap.

Kuronue looked off into the distance. "What is it?" Ren wondered.

"Yoko, he's here."

###############################

Hiei snapped another limb. He finally found them. "Damn Kitsune, what's the big idea of you running off like?"

"I wasn't in the mood to argue, that's what, boy."

"Now, now, you two, let's not fight amongst ourselves." Amaya calmed the tension between them. Amaya looked at Hiei but she didn't go to him, she remembered his _mate_ that they ran into in Egypt. Amaya looked away from Hiei and looked at Yoko, "We need to head back."

"Yes." Yoko agreed. Yoko walked past Hiei with Amaya right behind him.

Hiei grabbed Amaya by the wrist, "What's wrong with you Amaya, why won't you talk to me?"

"Don't play dumb, you know why and plus this not the time nor the place to discuss this." Amaya glared at him and then pulled her arm out of Hiei's slackened grip. Amaya continued to follow Yoko.

Hiei scoffed, "Women…" Hiei followed in a slurry mood.

##########################

"Damn it, dead end, man." Yusuke held up his flash light to light the dark halls of the small building.

"W-Wait a minute, yes, there should've been a right turn back there somewhere." Kuwabara looked at the sketches.

Botan rolled her eyes and grabbed the walkie-talkie, "Yusuke look above you." Yusuke looked up, "There should be a bundle of cables and pipes all heading in the same direction, follow that."

"All right, following the piping."

###############################

Yoko helped Amaya onto the top of the wall. Hiei was right behind her. Yoko threw a stick at the electric fence, nothing happened. "I guess that means the power is still off."

"Yeah." Amaya said, "So it's safe for us to climb over it."

"It appears so."

"So who's first?" The group turned around to see Ren and Kuronue. "Hey Yoko." Kuronue smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Kuronue." Yoko grinned back.

"Did you guys find it?" Amaya asked Ren.

"No and I'm guessing you guys didn't either."

"No. It must've moved on." Hiei answered for Amaya.

"Yeah." Ren said. The group hushed when they heard the T-Rex roar in the distance. They ran to the fence and started climbing.

############################

"I see the box." Yusuke said as he opened the small gate, "Says; high voltage, yeah." Yusuke opened the door on the box.

"Okay, according to Mr. Hammond, you can't flip the breakers on automatically; you have to pump up the power to get the charge."

"Gotcha." Yusuke grabbed the small handle and started moving it up and down to crank up the charge, "1...2…3…4…okay charged."

"Okay, now there's a small green button that says; 'push to close'."

"Push to close…okay."

"Push it."

Yusuke obeyed and pushed the button. The lights on the box came on with a hum.

########################

The group looked up when they heard a beeping of an alarm on the fence.

"Oh shit, hurry up; we have to get off this fence." Yoko realized what was going on.

##################################

"Okay Urameshi, now, all that's left is to switch on the individual park gates. Switch 'em on."

"All right." Yusuke said; he opened up the small flap that covered the buttons and pressed the green buttons as he went down the list, whispering the name of each of them as he went.

######################

All of them made it off the fence and down off the wall as the fence came on. "That was _too_ close." Amaya sighed.

"Yeah."

Amaya looked beside her to see that Kurama taken the place of Yoko. Amaya looked away, "Come on we have to keep going."

The others followed without arguing.

############################

"Guys, I think we're back in business." Yusuke grinned then he turned around when he heard a loud screech behind him. He backed up to the gate when he saw a Velociraptor trying to get through the cords to get to him. "DAMN IT!" Yusuke backed out of the gate fast and slammed it shut as the 'raptor charged at him, Yusuke fell back from the force. He kicked the gate shut and ran. His leg hurt from the impact with the dinosaur and ran as he heard the Velociraptor stomping after him. Yusuke slammed the door shut and pulled the gate shut that surrounded the small building.

Yusuke shuddered and then he got up and started heading back to the preserve building.

##############################

Amaya opened the door to find that they were in the eating area. "Okay, coast is clear." Amaya said and walked in.

"Okay, Amaya you and Hiei stay here. Kuronue, Ren, and I are going to find Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara so we can get out of here."

"Okay." Amaya sat down as her deep scrapes stung badly.

"Fine Kitsune." Hiei sat down as well and kicked his feet on top of the table, crossed his arms and ankles, and closed his eyes.

The other three left, "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Amaya got up and went to the banquet tables lined with food. Amaya's stomach rumbled. She grabbed two plates and stacked them with food. Amaya went back to the table, she slid one of the plates across the table to Hiei and then she sat down with her own plate and started eating.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked at the Ookami with sharp crimson glare. Amaya ignored him and continued eating. Hiei rolled his eyes; he pulled his feet down and started eating. Hiei froze when he heard soft raspy purring close by.

##############################

"Yusuke!" Kurama called again. The three turned around when the heard the lush green grass rustle.

They saw Yusuke walking towards them. Yusuke looked at them, "Run…" He said through clinched teeth. Yusuke ran towards them the best he could.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	15. Last Chance at Survival

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>Ch14: Last Chance at Survival<p>

Amaya looked across the table at Hiei with a questioning look when she saw him freeze. Hiei got up, jumped over the table and grabbed her wrist.

"Hiei, what is it?" Amaya wondered.

"Shhh. Stay low and follow me."

"Why?"

"Don't you hear that?" Hiei wondered. Amaya listened closely than she gasped softly when she heard the purring, "Come on." Amaya didn't argue; she let Hiei pull her behind him into the kitchen.

Hiei closed the door and he switched off the lights. He had Amaya pulled to his side "Over here." Amaya whispered. She grabbed Hiei's hand and led him to the end of one of the metal counters and they hid there where the 'raptors couldn't see them.

"I hate this." Hiei snarled through telepathy to Amaya.

"What, hiding? I do too, but remember even_ I_ couldn't stop these things."

"Yes and I used The Dragon of The Darkness Flame to try to scare the T-Rex off."

Amaya peeked around the corner of the counter at the circular door window to see if the Velociraptor had followed them. A Velociraptor looked through the glass and its hot breath fogged up the glass. Amaya gasped and pulled back and gripped the arm of the fire apparition that she was sitting beside.

######################

Kurama got one of the huge guns and cocked it, "Just the two 'raptors right? You're absolutely sure the third one's contained?" Kurama turned to Yusuke.

"Yeah, unless they've figured out how to open doors."

##############################

Amaya heard the handle on the door jiggling. The door opened with a soft _thump_ as it hit the counter behind it. The Velociraptor stepped in and hissed.

"Amaya, what is it?" Hiei wondered through telepathy.

"It's a Velociraptor." Amaya replied.

"It's inside…" Hiei realized with a slight shudder. The Velociraptor stood tall and "barked" then roared as another Velociraptor stepped in through the door.

"There's two of 'em." Amaya whispered aloud. The Velociraptors advanced into the kitchen.

Hiei peeked over the top of the counter just a tad then ducked quickly, "Follow me."

The two began to crawl down the side of the counter that Velociraptors weren't on, they went very slowly as to not make noise when they got close to where the 'raptors where. They froze and sat down when the 'raptors moved again. They began crawling again, but faster this time when one of the 'raptors jumped up on top of the counters.

Amaya had to stop when her side burned with pain. "Aah." She gasped softly and dropped to the floor. She looked over at Hiei, who was already at the other end of the counter, "Come on." Hiei mouthed and made a motion with his hand.

"I can't." Amaya mouthed back as she shook her head. Amaya froze and her eyes grew wide as she heard that both of the Velociraptors were about to round the corner where she was lying on the floor helpless. The Velociraptors' attention snapped to across the room when a spoon was making a soft clanking noise on the floor. The clanking stopped when the 'raptors moved away from where Amaya was. One of the 'raptors saw Hiei's reflection on one of the metal cabinet doors.

Not realizing it was only a reflection the Velociraptor charged at the cabinet and it ran dead smack into it and fell to the floor. Amaya felt her side heal, "About time." Amaya said. Amaya saw that the freezer room door was open; she looked behind her to see the other 'raptor was close by. Amaya got up and ran for the door. The Velociraptor saw, which is what Amaya wanted, and raced after her. Amaya saw that there was a bar hanging from the ceiling. Amaya jumped and grabbed hold of it, she pulled herself off the ground. The 'raptor ran past the bar. Amaya went over the bar and swung down and kicked the 'raptor into freezer room. Amaya fell to the floor on her feet and ran to slam the door closed on the room. The Velociraptor pushed against the door trying to get out and to get Amaya. Hiei ran over and helped close the door. Amaya put the lock on the door and closed it.

"Let's go." Amaya said panting, she grabbed Hiei's hand and they ran out of the kitchen, not noticing that the 'raptor on the floor regained consciousness.

###################

Kurama and the others entered the eating area to see Hiei and Amaya running towards them. "It's in there." Amaya pointed towards the kitchen.

"Control room." Yusuke said. Team Urameshi made a run for the room.

"We can call the main land?" Ren wondered as everyone entered the room.

"We have to reboot the system first." Kurama stated as he ran to one of the computers.

Yusuke was the last one in and he slammed the door closed, "The door locks. K'rama boot up the door locks." Yusuke looked up to see that the 'raptor staring at him, it reached for the handle, "Damn!" Yusuke grabbed the handle. The Velociraptor pushed on the door. Yusuke had to use all his physical strength to keep it closed.

Amaya ran over and sat down and pushed back with her strength at the other side of the door. "Amaya get back." Yusuke said as he struggled against the opposing force.

"You can't hold it off by yourself!" Amaya protested over the loud shriek of the 'raptor.

Kurama sat down at the computer and looked at the screen, "It's a unit system, I know this. It's the files of the whole preserve, it tells you everything. I have to find the right file."

"Yusuke try to power up your spirit gun." Amaya said through clinch teeth.

"I need a little bit more time." Yusuke grunted in reply.

"This might be it; this might be the right file." Kurama said as Hiei stood over him watching, "Wait, its coming. This isn't the right file."

The Velociraptor got it claws on the team's side of the door. Amaya and Yusuke pushed harder on the door.

Kurama gasped as he clicked on a file and it reacted. "Come on Kitsune!" Hiei said.

"I got it." Kurama smiled.

"You got it?" Botan asked.

"Yes."

Yusuke and Amaya closed the door and it locked. The two relaxed.

"What works?" Yusuke asked as he and Amaya came over to the others.

"Phones, security systems, you name it and we got it." Kurama smiled. Yusuke jerked up the phone.

#################

Mr. Hammond and Mr. Arnold looked at each other when the heard the Emergency Bunker's phone ringing. Mr. Hammond walked over to it with his cane; he picked it up, "Yusuke?"

"Mr. Hammond, the phones are working." Yusuke said.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Everyone's fine. Call the main land; tell them to send the freakin' helicopters."

#######################

"Tell them to send the freakin' helicopters." Yusuke said. Everyone's head when they heard glass shattering.

"It's going to come through the glass!" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke turned and started firing his Spirit Gun.

They could barely hear Mr. Hammond scream on the other line, "YUSUKE!"

**To Be Continued… **


	16. Home Free

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>Ch15: Home Free<p>

Yusuke ran out of shots. Kurama grabbed a ladder and unfolded, "Everyone up the ladder now!"

The team went up the ladder on either side and into the ceiling. Kurama kicked down the ladder once everyone was present and accounted for in the ceiling. The Velociraptor jumped on top of one of the desks. Everyone started crawling. Kurama saw an air vent up ahead that was big enough for everyone to crawl through. "That air vent is our only chance." Amaya said behind Kurama.

Everyone gasped when the 'raptor stuck its head up through one of the panels, Botan was on it screaming. Yusuke kicked the dinosaur in the face until it fell to the ground. Botan caught the edge screaming. The whole team had to pitch in to pull her back up since she was barely able to hang on. The 'raptor jumped up to the ceiling, it tried to grab Botan's foot with its mouth.

Kurama led the way down the vent. He left up the screen. He looked down to see the Dinosaur Skeleton Exhibit. "Here's our stop." Kurama went down first. He landed on the emergency escape ladder; he stepped down on the part before you get to the stairs.

The girl's followed after the red head one by one. They turned around when the heard a roar. The Velociraptor that Yusuke had trapped in the maintenance shed had gotten out. The group had no where to go but on the skeleton of the T-Rex. Amaya started to slide off the tail until Hiei caught her by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. The group gasped when the skeleton broke apart from the impact of the Velociraptor jumped on to the skeleton. Amaya slipped out of Hiei's hold along with part of the tail onto the hard tiled floor. Amaya gasped, curled up into a ball, and covered her heard as the bones came down.

Hiei jumped down to check on her. "I'm fine." Amaya said as she brushed his hand away from her cheek. The rest of the gang came down from the skeleton. Amaya stood up to hear another roar. A Velociraptor came through the construction tarp and seemed to "smile" at the detectives.

Botan screamed when the Velociraptor that had jumped on the skeleton came up behind the group. The boys tried their best to block the Velociraptors' way to the girls as they tried to back away. The 'raptors surround them. One pounced and the T-Rex's mouth came down and ensnared the 'raptor, the other raptor attack the T-Rex as the other 'raptor fell to the ground dead.

As the dinosaurs were distracted the team made a run for the door. Just as they came out of the door a tour jeep pulled up with the investor, Mr. Hammond, and Mr. Arnold. "Mr. Hammond, after consideration, my friends and I have decided not to endorse your park." Kurama stated as the gang jumped in.

"So have I." Mr. Hammond said as they sped off in the jeep. The gang heard the T-Rex roar one final time and they took off in the helicopter.

"Everything back there didn't work; just like nothing worked when they opened Disney Land in 1956." Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, but Kuwabara when _The Pirates of the Caribbean_ breaks down the pirates don't eat the tourists." Amaya said. She laid her head on Hiei's shoulder. When Amaya realized what she was doing she pulled away from him and looked out the window.

Kurama looked at them, "Well, let's be glad it's over."

**To Be Continued…**


	17. The Rift Begins

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>Ch16: The Rift Begins<p>

As soon as they reached the main land the gang returned to the Spirit World through a portal. "Sorry about that detectives," Koenma said, "Now the next location is…"

"Hold it right there Koenma, we just got back from terror island and we deserve a flippin' break." Yusuke said.

"There's no time for breaks I'm afraid Yusuke considering how fast the backup is changing location."

"Fine."

Hiei glanced over Amaya that a distanced herself from him by standing between Kurama and Yusuke. Hiei sighed, he wanted to tell the truth he just didn't know how to. Amaya glanced at him but she looked away when her eyes connected with his. "Why won't you talk to me?" Hiei asked her through telepathy.

"Why should I?"

"You can't ignore me forever."

"You wanta bet?"

Hiei sighed again, "Amaya…I…"

"What is it Hiei, are you going to makeup some lame excuse why I should not be mad?"

"No, I'm just asking for you to listen to me."

"I've heard enough from your Neko, thank you very much."

"Don't you trust me anymore?" Hiei raised an eyebrow at her slightly.

"Why should I when you kept a secret mate from me?"

"Amaya for the last time, she is_ not_ my mate, you are."

"Then why didn't you let me kill her?"

"Koishii…" Hiei started softly.

"Oh don't you dare try to sweet talk yourself out of this." Amaya snapped.

"I'm not; can't I simply address you with a term of endearment without getting my head bitten off?"

"Not when you're trying to get out of trouble."

"Amaya, will you just listen?"

"No you listen Hiei Jaganshi, if you think for one second that I'm going to forget everything that happened with that Neko and everything she said about you and her, then you are completely out of your mind. I'll listen when you're finally ready to start telling me the truth." Amaya walked out of the room with that.

"Amaya wait…" Hiei started as he turned to her, speaking through telepathy, but he stopped when Amaya looked over her shoulder and glared at him. Amaya walked away.

"Open a few of those eyes of yours, Hiei. Amaya feels hurt and betrayed," Yusuke stated through telepathy, sensing the tension between the Ookami and Hiei, "I would too if there was another person claiming to be the mate of the person I mated with."

"Stay out of this Detective; this doesn't concern you in the least." Hiei hissed and left the room.

"You know I'm right, Hiei."

**To Be Continued…**


	18. One Tear Away

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive  
><strong>Ch17: One Tear Away

Kurama got the two fighting mates to come back to the room. Hiei stood by the door and Amaya sat in a loveseat against the far wall. Hiei looked at Amaya out of the corner of his eye to see her quickly wipe away a tear that was falling down her cheek and replace her hand back on her lap. Hiei looked back at the toddler that was giving a briefing about the place they were going to next.

"Hey explain this to me, Koenma, why couldn't we use our powers on the island?" Yusuke wondered.

"Some how, when I sent you guys to Jurassic Isle your powers were drained from you. The only powers that weren't taken are Amaya's ability to change and Kurama's ability to summon plants."

"What do you think it was that did this to us?" Ren asked. Koenma shrugged and continued his briefing.

"So what you're basically saying is that we have to finish this mission powerless." Kuronue said.

"I'm afraid there's no other choice, Kuronue." The Spirit World prince hung his head low then looked at the team again.

Hiei glanced over at Amaya again, she was staring down at her hands that rested in her lap, he saw another tear slip off her porcelain face and fall onto her folded hands. Amaya's hands shook slightly after the tear landed on them. "Amaya please don't cry." Hiei spoke into her mind.

"I'm not crying." Amaya wiped her eyes dry despite her claim.

"You can't lie to me, I know what I saw."

"Just leave me alone." Amaya snapped at him and wiped her eyes again.

"I can explain if you would just let me."

"You'll just lie to me. You'll just make up some lame lie to make me fall into your arms and when I'm not looking you'll just run back to her."

"Why won't you listen to me?" Hiei was getting a little frustrated with Amaya's stubbornness.

"I'm not going to have this fight with you again, Hiei." Amaya looked at him, her eyes were mean, but she was trying so desperately to hide the pain behind them.

"Fine! I'm sick of trying to reason with you, but you're so damn stubborn and childish to listen. No I'm wrong, you're not just stubborn or childish; you're a spoiled bitch!" Hiei growled. Hiei's eyes widened a little when he realized what he just said.

Amaya glared at him with tears forming in her ocean blue eyes, "Then quit trying if I bug so bad and go to Pyro."

"Amaya, I didn't mean that…"

"Shut up already! I don't want to hear anymore!" Amaya shouted through telepathy, she sent a jolt of pain through the link and hit Hiei with it. Hiei hissed in pain quietly and looked at Amaya. Amaya looked away.

"Fine be that way. Maybe… us separating is the best decision for the both of us."

Amaya replied much to Hiei's surprise, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

**To Be Continued… **


	19. The Fear Within

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>Ch18: The Fear Within<p>

"Just to be clear Onna, after this mission is over, I'm gone." Hiei stated by telepathy as the team went through the portal.

"Fine by me, I won't stop you." Amaya answered.

"Hn." Hiei paid no attention to her after that. Kurama looked over his shoulder at the two, he shook his head then looked turned his head back.

Once the full team was through the portal they found them in a dark forest surrounded by a thick sheet of fog. "Is this the right place?" Kuwabara looked around.

"Koenma said an unusual forest, so I guess this qualifies." Yusuke answered looking around as well. When Yusuke turned around the fog had obscured his visual of his teammates, "Guys, where did ya go? Guys? Somebody answer me?"

"Yusuke!" A familiar voice screamed for him. Yusuke's eyes widened, he recognized that voice from anywhere.

"Keiko! Where are you?" Yusuke asked he turned when he heard a gunshot. "KIEIKO! KEIKO, ANSWER ME!" Yusuke panted he gasped when he saw her, he fell to his knees, he took her in his arms, "No Keiko. Keiko please…don't go…don't go." Yusuke begged then broke down in tears.

###################

"Urameshi, Kurama, Amaya, Hiei? Anybody?" Kuwabara hollered as he tried to navigate through the mist, "This fog is ridiculous, I can't see a thing."

"Kazuma?" A small voice called his name from behind.

"Yukina? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to say good-bye." Yukina stated, her hair covering her eyes.

"Good-bye, what do you mean?"

"I'm leaving you Kazuma, for good."

"What? Wait, no."

#########################

Kurama looked around to see nothing and no one. He blinked and opened his eyes to find himself back home, in his kitchen. "What in the world?" Kurama said.

Kurama's eyes widened at what he saw when he turned around, "Mother!" Kurama's human mother was lying unconscious on the floor.

Kurama took her in his arms, her pulse was slow, her breathing shallow, "She's sick again." Kurama realized inwardly, "Mother, look at me. Mother! Mother!" He shouted aloud.

#######################

Yoko tried to pull free from their grasp, "Get off of me." Yoko demanded, "Cub!"

"Yoko-sama! Don't let them take me, please!" Amaya tried to go to him, but her capturers' grasp was too strong.

"Leave her alone! Give her back!" Yoko kept pulling against the men that were restraining him.

The men that had Amaya disappeared into the mist, "Yoko-sama help me!"

"Amaya!"

##################

Botan couldn't believe what she was hearing, Kurama not want her anymore? She must've of heard him wrong. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry Botan, but this, us, isn't going to work. I'm sorry." Kurama turned and walked away.

"No wait, Kurama, come back, please." Botan went after him but tripped, she looked up to see him fading into the mist, "Please Kurama, come back!"

###################

Ren looked around, nobody to be seen. She didn't like this, this place was bothering her.

"Kuronue? Guys? Where did you all go?" She called, she got no answer. She started to cry. She didn't like being alone, she hated to be alone. The years of solitary flooded her mind.

##################

Kuronue felt like he could breathe, he was in shock. He told Yoko to run, so why didn't he. Now they would both die here together. And Amaya….Amaya would be left an orphan. "Yoko I told you…to…run…" Kuronue faded, along with Yoko.

####################

Hiei couldn't sense his teammates anywhere. "What the hell is going on?"

He turned when he heard crying. He saw sea foam green hair, "Y-Yukina, what are you doing here?" Hiei went to her; he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me! There's no way you're my brother! I hate you!" She glared at him.

"Yukina…" Hiei seemed lost and surprised.

"She's not the only who hates you." A voice said.

"Amaya, what's going on?" Hiei looked up. Amaya was standing with her arms crossed and her head was angled down to where Hiei couldn't see her face.

"Isn't it obvious? Your sister hates you and doesn't want you around and so do I." Amaya glared at him. Yukina went to Amaya and then turned and narrowed her eyes at Hiei.

Hiei felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest, "No…please…"

########################

Amaya was walking through the forest desperately trying to find the others. The forest was making her nervous. She made her way over large tree roots, being careful not to trip over them. Amaya saw a flash red; it was hair, red hair.

Amaya grinned, "Kurama!" Amaya called as she ran towards the place where she saw the hair, "Hey Kurama wait up!"

Amaya finally made it there panting with the grin still on her face. Amaya stopped dead in her tracks, her blue eyes widened, her heart began to pound, she breathed heavily, and tears filled her eyes and streamed down her face. Amaya opened her mouth to let a blood curdling scream rip from her throat.

**To Be Continued… **

**Recap of Fears:**

**Yusuke- **Keiko dying

**Kuwabara- **Yukina leaving him

**Kurama- **his human mother getting sick again

**Yoko- **Amaya being taken away from him

**Botan- **Kurama leaving her

**Ren- **Being alone

**Kuronue- **Yoko dying along with him

**Hiei- **Yukina and Amaya hating him and rejecting him

**Amaya - **to be revealed next chapter


	20. Waking Up

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>Ch19: Waking Up<p>

Amaya couldn't believe what she was seeing, blood everywhere. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Botan, Ren, Kuronue, Botan, all of them, were dead. Amaya looked at Kurama; he was against the tree, his eyes lifeless pools of green. Hiei was lying on the blood drenched grass staring at her. Kuronue lying on top of Ren, he was most likely shielding her from whatever had slaughtered them. Botan was lying by Kuwabara.

Amaya feel like she was about to vomit. "This can't be happening…it just can't…no…" Tears welled up in Amaya's eyes, memories of her clan's death flashed through her head, "NOOO!"

############

Kurama looked up when he heard a scream, "Amaya." Kurama recognized the voice in an instant. Kurama looked down at his arms when he no longer felt his hands holding his mother. Kurama saw the fog fade and found himself surrounded by familiar roots. "It can't be… Yoko, is this…?"

"_Yes, it is." _Yoko answered.

Kurama took a small portion of the root and went to find Amaya when he heard her scream again.

#########

"Keiko please, wake up." Yusuke begged as he sobbed into the crock of her neck.

"Yusuke." A hand touched Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke looked up to see Kurama.

"Kurama, Keiko is…" Yusuke sobbed.

Kurama shook is head, "No Yusuke, look again." Kurama said.

Yusuke looked at him confused, looked at his arms to find Keiko gone, he looked at Kurama again, "Kurama, what's going on?"

"There'll be plenty of time to explain later, Yusuke, but now we have to find the others." Kurama said.

################

"Yukina, don't leave." Kuwabara hugged her, but he was really hugging Yusuke.

"Uh Kuwabara…you have three seconds to let go." Yusuke said when Kuwabara kissed his cheek.

Kuwabara opened his eyes when he heard Yusuke's voice, "EWWW! What's the big idea, Urameshi?" Kuwabara let Yusuke go.

"M-Me? You're the one grabbing and kissing people." Yusuke argued as he wiped his cheek with his sleeve.

Kurama suppressed a chuckle, "Come on you two let's go."

#############

Botan sat on her knees as she sobbed into her hands, "Kurama, no."

Botan gasped and tried to pull away when a pair of arms encircled her, "Shhh, shhh, shh-sh." A soft voice whispered in her ear, "It's okay Botan, it's just me."

Botan turned and saw Kurama smiling softly at her; she also saw Yusuke and Kuwabara. She relaxed and hugged Kurama.

##################

"Guys! Where are you?" Ren yelled into the nothingness of the fog.

"Ren, where are you?" A voice answered her finally, "Ren!"

"Kurama, Kurama where are you?" Ren said. She didn't see him anywhere. She saw a flash of red ahead of her. She saw three silhouettes heading towards her, "Kurama, is that you?"

"Ren!" Yusuke's voice yelled her name.

"Yusuke, Kurama!" Ren smiled and ran to them, hugging them when she reached them and smiled at Kuwabara.

####################

Kuronue felt his eyes open when he heard Ren calling his name, "Ren, what is she doing here? Why aren't I dead?" Kuronue wondered in his mind as he looked around. Yoko was gone, a red head was kneeling where he laid. Yusuke and Ren helped him up.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later." Kurama stated.

###########

Hiei couldn't stand the way they looked at him, the two people he loved more than anything was staring at him with bitter hostility. "Amaya...Yukina… I…"

"Go away, we don't want you here anymore. Not after what you did." Amaya said.

"What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did." Yukina stated.

"Hiei!" A voice called him. Hiei thought he was seeing things when the girls stared to fade. Hiei blinked and saw that they were gone, "Hiei!" The voice called again.

"Detective?" Hiei wondered. None of this made sense to Hiei.

"Hiei where are you?" Yusuke called as they ran towards the area where Hiei was at.

"Stop your ranting Detective I'm right here." Hiei said as Yusuke and the others found him.

"Hiei, have you seen Amaya?" Kurama asked.

"I thought I did."

"She has to be somewhere close by, come on." Yusuke said and ran off.

##################

Amaya couldn't move. First her clan and now this, this was just too much for her. "No…" Amaya sobbed, "Huh?" The corpses of her new O'hana started to dissolve into the fog. She looked confused when she saw the group alive and running towards her.

"Amaya!" Hiei's voice reached her ears.

"Hiei? Guys?" Amaya got up and ran into the fog towards the mass of shadows that were heading towards her. The others stopped and looked at Amaya confused when she ran up to Hiei, threw her arms his neck and started to whimper in the crock of his neck.

Hiei looked surprised too, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. Hiei pulled away after a minute or two, "Are you all right?"

Amaya exhaled raggedly but nodded, "Yeah."

"Amaya, do you know what this is?" Kurama asked as he handed her the root he collected.

"The-The Nightmare Root." Amaya said with realization of what happened.

"Yes." Kurama nodded.

"Okay hold the phone, what the hell is the Nightmare Root?" Yusuke asked.

"The Nightmare Root is a demonic plant that traps you and creates real-like experiences of your worst fear." Kurama replied.

"So everything that we saw and felt were…" Kuwabara started to understand.

"Were just mere illusions." Amaya answered. "Look around, along the ground." Amaya looked down at her feet; the others followed her lead, "This forest's floor is covered with them."

"Koenma sent us here, because this place is filled with demonic activity." Kurama stated as Botan came to stand beside him.

Hiei looked at Amaya, who was still standing in front of him, "What did she see?" He wondered in his thoughts.

**To Be Continued…**


	21. In The Middle Of Nowhere

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>Ch 20: In the Middle of Nowhere<p>

"Hey guys, is it just me or does anyone else have the feeling that something's watching us?" Yusuke wondered looking around as the group moved out of the section that contained the Nightmare Roots.

"It's just you, detective." Hiei replied as he stepped over a good size tree root. Amaya stepped over it then tripped. Hiei caught her by the arm. She looked up at him, he looked down at her. Amaya looked away, "Thanks…" She mumbled then stood up.

"Sure." Hiei let go of her arm.

"I'm serious you guys, I just can't shake the feeling that something's out there." Yusuke looked over his shoulder then towards the group again.

"If there was something close by for us to make a fuss about, Yusuke, I would've smelled it by now. Just relax; it's all in your head." Amaya said.

Kurama, who was leading the way, stopped, "We're not going to find the crystal tonight. We might as well make camp." He looked at the others.

"Here, didn't you hear what Urameshi said?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Yes I heard him, but Amaya's right, there's nothing to worry about at the moment." Kurama said.

"Okay if you say so." Kuwabara sat down. Yusuke, Amaya, Botan, and Hiei sat down in a circle. Ren and Kuronue went back to the Spirit World to help with other matters.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gathered some dry leaves, some branches, and sticks, and then brought them back. Hiei arranged them inside a circle that he made with some stones then set the pile in the middle aflame.

"So what's the game plan?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama thought things through for a minute, "We'll rest here for the night, then in the morning we'll split into two teams and begin searching."

"Sounds good to me, we'll be able to cover more ground that way." Amaya said, the light of the fire made it look like her snow white hair had been set on fire. She brushed her hair back with one swift motion of her hand.

"Where in the world did Koenma send us, anyway?" Botan sat between Kurama and Yusuke.

"He didn't say much to our inconvenience." Kurama replied with a sigh.

"Who goes in what teams, Kitsune?" Hiei changed the subject; he sat on the other side of Kurama. Amaya sat between Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Botan and Kuwabara can go with me and Yusuke can go with you and Amaya." Kurama tossed a branch into the fire.

Hiei looked at Amaya, who was totally silent, out of the corner of his eye.

##############

Amaya gasped awake by the campfire from a dream. Everyone else slept soundly. She shuddered as a cool breeze blew over her bare legs and arms. She rolled over in the fresh grass to see Hiei laying on his side with his back to her; she could hear his steady breathing. Amaya pushed herself up and crawled over to him and lied down beside him. She closed her eyes. She opened her eyes when a strong arm went around her and pulled her to a warm body, "Did you come over here just for warmth?" He asked her through telepathy.

"No…you saw it didn't you? You saw my dream; did you send it to me?" Amaya asked.

"Yes, if you wouldn't let me tell you, I figured I could show you." Hiei ran a hand through her hair.

"I've been such a bitch to you." Amaya said. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. She cuddled closer to Hiei's chest.

"I tried to tell you what happened…"

"I know you did…Are you angry with me?"

"Hush now, get some rest." Hiei silenced her. "We'll talk about this in the morning." He ran his hand through her hair again.

Amaya wrapped her arms around him. The dream's meaning ran through her head; the man that raised Hiei and Pyro's father arranged for them to be married. Once word got around to Pyro she started to think they were mates. Naturally Hiei wanted nothing to do with her; he never laid a hand on her. Amaya let her tears fall as she fell asleep.

##################### **(The Next Morning) **

Amaya woke up to a light mist covering the forest and birds chirping softly. She snuggled deeper under a black coat and closed her eyes again, "Wait…a coat?" Amaya sat up to see Hiei's coat covering her, "So that wasn't a dream." Amaya looked around to not see Hiei or the others, "Hiei? Guys? Hi-?" Amaya squealed when a strong calloused hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh." A voice whispered against her ear.

Amaya relaxed when she recognized the voice as well as the scent. Amaya pulled his hand away and turned to face him, "What's the big idea you sneaking up on me like that?"

"I didn't expect you to wake up until _after_ I got back." Hiei put his coat on after Amaya handed it to him.

"What's going on, where are the others?" Amaya sat on her knees.

"I don't know; they were gone when I woke up." Hiei stood up with Amaya.

"Do you think they were captured?" Amaya wondered.

"What could've have captured them in the middle of nowhere, Amaya?" Hiei gave her a look.

"Well Yusuke did say he sensed something watching us." Amaya said.

"There's no way there was something watching us; I would have sensed it if there was." Hiei pointed out.

"I would have too, but then again this place is strange." Amaya looked past the trees.

"Yeah… well come on, we might as well go look for them." Hiei turned around and began walking away. He looked at Amaya when she grabbed his hand and gave him that puppy dog stare he just couldn't resist, he gave her a small smile, "You know I can never stay mad at you, you hardheaded thing." He caressed her cheek, "And I'm sorry for what I called you…I really didn't mean it."

"Forget about it…I was just scared that I lost you to her…" Amaya hugged him tightly.

Hiei wrapped his arms around her, "No one could ever take me away from you…I love you Amaya." Hiei draped his Tear Gem, which Amaya dropped in Egypt, around her neck.

"I love you too, I love you so much." Amaya looked at him when he lifted her face by grasping her chin. Amaya's eyes fluttered closed softly as he kissed her, their tongues fought for dominance, Hiei won. Amaya moaned lightly when he deepened the kiss, his warm tongue roaming every inch of her mouth. Amaya's tongue ran over his fangs, over his gums. They didn't pay any attention to the small trail of saliva that ran down the side of their mouths. Their tongues moved together in a heated dance, Hiei's tongue followed the lead of Amaya's. Amaya's tongue took over Hiei's mouth, it ravished every inch, but her tongue was forced to retreat when his took control. More saliva spilled from their little war. They both concluded that the kiss could go on forever.

"Oh my God, they're trying to kill each other!" A voice shouted.

"Yusuke you sure do know how to ruin a moment." Botan said. Amaya and Hiei pulled apart and looked at the four that were missing not too long ago.

"Well it took the two of yas long enough to make up." Kuwabara smirked. Amaya and Hiei wiped the saliva from their mouths.

"_Kit, if he dares to make my cub cry again…" _Yoko growled in the back of Kurama's mind.

"Now, now Yoko, don't do anything rash; you know if you hurt or kill Hiei Amaya will never forgive you." Kurama said.

"_I'm not kidding, Kit."_

"Neither am I, Yoko."

"_Hm." _Yoko became silent.

"Where were all of you?" Amaya wondered. Hiei's arms remained around her waist, hers around his neck.

"We just went to get some water." Botan held up the canteens that she held by straps in either hand.

"It took us longer than we thought it would because tenderfoot here decided to fall into the river." Yusuke pointed the sopping wet Kuwabara that stood beside him.

"For the last time the only reason I fell in was because you pushed me in." Kuwabara looked at the detective.

"No I didn't." Yusuke said.

Amaya rolled her eyes smiling. She looked up towards the sky suddenly and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Hiei's eyebrow arched with curiosity.

"There's a thunderstorm heading right toward us." Amaya stated.

"Then we'll have to find shelter, and quickly. We'll begin searching when it passes." Kurama took the canteen that Botan handed him.

Amaya nodded, "Yeah we'll need to find that shelter ASAP, it's coming on fast."

##################

"Hey guys, look, it's a cabin!" Kuwabara called back over his shoulder from the front.

"A cabin in the middle of nowhere, how can that be?" Botan came up beside him.

"What does it matter if it's out here, we found it, so let's go in." Yusuke started towards it. Yusuke stopped when someone grabbed his wrist, "What's wrong Amaya?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's something definitely not right about that cabin." Amaya stared at the log house before them, "I say we turn back."

"Turn back? Amaya, are you crazy, there's no way I'm staying out here in the rain." Kuwabara said. He, Yusuke, and Botan headed towards the cabin.

"_I can sense it as well, Kit. There's something off about that shack." _Yoko said from within Kurama's mind.

"Okay, I'll make sure to stay alert." Kurama replied.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet Amaya." Yusuke looked at her.

"It's not that Yusuke, it's something that my instincts are telling me and my instincts are never wrong." Amaya stood at the bottom of the steps of the porch.

"Are you sure, Amaya?" Hiei came up beside her with Kurama behind him.

"I'm hundred percent sure, there's something not right here." Amaya replied.

"Oh Amaya…" Yusuke opened the door.

**To Be Continued…**


	22. Cabin Horror

**As Long As We Make It Out Alive**  
>Ch21: Cabin Horror<p>

The door creaked open. They all peered inside. "Hello, anybody home?" Yusuke called. There was no answer, only a groan from the setting house. Yusuke stepped in, "See Amaya? It's just an ol' abandoned cabin."

"Nobody lives here, then how can there be a fire going?" Botan looked over Yusuke's shoulder. There was a brick hearth on the other side of the room; a fire was sending smoke up the chimney.

The group entered the house and the door slammed suddenly. The group turned surprised. "It must've been the wind." Yusuke said. Amaya rolled her eyes. The windows shuddered from the loud thunderclap.

"Seeing how searching for Koenma's back-up is out of the question it looks like we're stranded here until the storm moves on." Hiei looked out the window, up at the sky, then back at the others.

"Oh joy." Amaya mumbled sarcastically, she walked over to the hearth.

"Hey there's a shower back here, who's going to go first?" Kuwabara stood with a door open in the hallway.

"I will." Amaya stated, she headed down the hall, she went into the room, and closed the door.

Hiei watched his mate walk into the room, "Good, a shower will help her calm down." He thought inwardly as he sat down on the edge of the hearth.

###########

Amaya hummed a soft tune as she massaged the sweet smelling gel into her mud caked hair, she rinsed it out. She opened her eyes confused when she felt liquid thicker than water on her hands, on her body, in her hair; she looked to see blood all over her, in the tub up to her ankles, blood pouring from the shower head. Her heart began to beat fast, her eyes widened, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

###########

Everyone got up, and rushed into the hallway when they heard a scream. Hiei got to the room first. He saw Amaya sitting in the tub, shaking, and whimpering, his eyebrow arched. He turned off the water, "Amaya?" He crouched by the tub.

"Amaya!" Yusuke hollered. The others were right behind him.

"Freeze," Hiei said not looking at them, they froze completely on command, "Back up," They walked backwards out the door way into the hallway, "Close the door." Hiei said; Yusuke pulled the door to. Hiei pulled a towel from the cabinet, wrapped it around the shocked Lycan, pulled her to her feet, and helped her out of the tub, "Okay,_ now _you all can come in." Hiei stated, but he looked at Amaya's horrified face and brushed her bangs aside. The others came in.

"Is everything okay?" Kurama came through the door first; the others came in behind him. Amaya leaned into Hiei's chest, crying silently, shaking badly; Hiei folded his arms around her.

"Why did ya scream, Amaya?" Yusuke wondered.

"The shower…blood…" Amaya's reply was muffled slightly. Everyone looked at her confused.

"I thought blood didn't bother her." Kuwabara whispered to the red head beside him.

"It doesn't." Kurama stated.

"Then why did she scream?"

"Blood?" Botan asked, "There's no blood, Amaya." She looked in the tub. Kurama sniffed the steam that still lingered in the room; there was no scent of blood.

"His blood was everywhere…" Amaya said.

"Who's blood, Amaya?" Hiei looked at the woman in his arms.

"Please, I want to get out of this room…" Amaya whined.

"Amaya look at me." Kurama said. Amaya looked at him. He gave her a soothing smile, "Everything is all right, there's no blood; your mind was just playing tricks on you. Just calm down, alright?" He ran a hand over her drenched hair.

Amaya heard the extra voice come from Kurama's mouth; she saw the gold overcast the green in his eyes. Amaya nodded as she relaxed in Hiei's arms. Amaya took a deep breath then let it out as she gathered her wits and calmed down.

"Are you okay now?" Yusuke asked.

Amaya nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I made such a ruckus."

"Don't worry about it. I would've too."

"Yeah, you would have screamed like a little girl." Amaya smirked. Yusuke looked at her not amused making her chuckle.

"Amaya, whose blood did you say was in the shower?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hiei's…" Amaya said. Hiei looked at her.

"Well that explains why she lost it." Botan whispered to Kurama, he nodded.

"Everyone, we really should step out and allow Amaya to get dressed." Kurama said then headed for the door. The others followed after him. Kuwabara closed the door behind him. Hiei stayed with Amaya while she dressed and then escorted her to the main room of the cabin.

"Hiya Amaya, feel better?" Yusuke handed her hot mug of tea.

"Yeah, much better, thanks Yusuke." Amaya smiled at him as she took the mug. Yusuke handed Hiei a mug. Amaya saw that the rain hadn't let up.

"Maybe it was some side effect from those root things we got caught up in yesterday." Kuwabara paused in his sweeping.

"Perhaps, but it's highly unlikely." Kurama said from the seat by the hearth.

"Is there any sugar by chance?" Botan wondered.

"I'll see if there's any in the cupboard." Kuwabara walked over to the cupboard above the counter and opened the door only to go deathly pale.

He saw Yusuke's head sitting on the shelf. Yusuke's head opened its eyes and looked at the carrot-top with a smirk, "Hey Kuwabara." Kuwabara turned to see Yusuke's decapitated body walking towards him with a blooded neck. Kuwabara could hear the head behind him chuckling evilly.

"ZOMBIE!" Kuwabara yelled as he closed his eyes and he brought the broom against the headless walking body as hard as he could.

#############

The others in the room looked at Kuwabara surprised when he randomly turned pale, looked at Yusuke behind him, yelled, and smacked Yusuke upside the head with the broom.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Kuwabara?" Yusuke rubbed his head as he sat on the ground.

"But-you-I- sugar- cabinet -head-body-broom-uh." Kuwabara stuttered. Looking back and forth between the cupboard and Yusuke; confused by what had just now happened.

"Uh…someone translate please." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara lost.

Hiei sighed, "He said he saw your head in the cabinetry instead of the sugar, your body attacked him and, well, you know the rest." Hiei finished his tea.

"Oh perfect! Now you're seeing things too?" Yusuke stood up.

"Well I'm sorry, next time I see a head in a cupboard and a decapitated body comes at me I'll let you handle it." Kuwabara grabbed the sugar.

"All right, enough you two." Kurama stood up.

Amaya's hand shook slightly. Hiei noticed, "Is the feeling back?" He asked as Kurama and Botan separated the two boys by the counter.

"No, it just got stronger. We have to get out of this house, Hiei, now." Amaya gripped her mug a little tighter than necessary.

"Kitsune…" Hiei began in Kurama's mind through telepathy.

"Yes, I heard her Hiei." Kurama said, "Maybe it would be wise to move on." He said aloud.

"Go out in this weather?" Botan looked at him.

"Yeah, being stuck in this cabin is making Kuwabara act crazy." Yusuke said.

"Oh shut up, I just got spooked is all." Kuwabara put the broom up.

"Fine, you're the boss Kurama." Botan said.

They sat down their mugs, grabbed their canteens, and headed for the door, Yusuke pulled on the handle, "H-Hey, the door is stuck." He said pulling on the handle again.

"What do you mean it's stuck?" Kuwabara wondered.

"I mean it's stuck, it won't open." Yusuke pulled on the handle hard with both hands, "Check the windows." Both Yusuke and Kuwabara tugged on the handle.

Kurama checked the windows, "The windows are stuck as well."

"Move." Kuwabara said picking up a chair; he threw it at the window. The chair only shattered the window, it didn't go through, and the window instantly repaired itself. "Did-did-did you see that?"

"Every trespasser will suffer for entering my home." An eerie voice echoed throughout the cabin. Everyone froze.

Yusuke stopped tugging on the door, "Okay I am now officially freaked."

"There's something in this house." Botan said moving closer to Kurama.

"I'd hate to say I told you so, but…" Amaya began.

"Then don't." Yusuke said.

"We're trapped, there's no way out." Kuwabara stated. Everyone watched as Yusuke tried to blast the door down, the door only repaired its damaged pieces.

Amaya looked over at the hearth, she studied it, "Hey guys, what if we try to put out the fi-?" Amaya was cut off when something wrapped her legs and pulled them out from under her, she fell face first onto the floor, she squealed when whatever had grabbed her legs started to drag her into the shadows that filled the hallway.

"AMAYA!" The others screamed and ran to her; they latched onto her and pulled with all their strength. She slipped right out of their grasp, she screamed as she disappeared into the darkness. The door that led to the hallway slammed shut.

"Damn!" Hiei burned down the door, to see the hallway completely empty.

"She-she's gone…" Kuwabara stared down the hall in disbelieve.

"No Amaya!" Yusuke couldn't sense her energy.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Hiei yelled at the cabin.

"Every trespasser will suffer for entering my home." The voice repeated. Hiei snarled deep within' his throat.

"You know next time Amaya says there's something off about a house maybe we should listen to her." Kuwabara said as he and the others made a circle, facing outward in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, I'm definitely making her my real-estate agent." Yusuke looked around for anything that might attack them.

Botan gave him a look as she stood beside him, "Not the time."

Hiei snarled and punched the wall. "What do we do now?" Botan stood by the guys nervously.

Hiei looked at the hearth, "Detective."

"Yeah, Hiei?" Yusuke looked at the fire apparition.

"Hand me that bucket full of water." Hiei didn't take his eyes off the crackling fire; it almost seemed as if it was laughing at him, mocking him. Yusuke did what he was told; Hiei dumped the water on the fire. The fire went out for a second then it came up again as a raging inferno. Botan screamed.

"Whoa shit!" Yusuke fell back when a flame licked at him. Everyone had to close their eyes and back away from the intense heat. When they opened their eyes, Hiei was gone. The only thing that remained was his sword stabbed into the floorboards.

"Great now this wacky house got Hiei too!" Yusuke said.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
